


The Summer We Shared

by Cleotetra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I'm stuck in a loop I kid you not, Multi, Reader-Insert, hetalia in my 2020?????, lovee triangleeeee woOOOOO, somewhere in north italy 1980s, uhHH oop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleotetra/pseuds/Cleotetra
Summary: "𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩."Landing an internship was one of the things that (Y/n) didn't expect she'll get in her life. What's better is that it's being hosted in a country rich with history! Staying within the home of the one providing her an internship, she finds two curious brothers. One seems to be the opposite of the other. She didn't expect to grab their attention. She didn't expect to receive their affection.|| I pulled this from my quotev lmaOO || Inspo from Call Me By Your Name :) ||
Relationships: North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> " Is it possible for one to grab another's full attention just by a single glance? "
> 
> Outfit reference: Summer Breeze ( urstyle.fashion/styles/2460965 )  
> This reference is for me but you can use it too! If you don't fancy the clothes, you can always imagine something with a similar color palette! :")
> 
> Key: (Y/n) - Your name
> 
> (E/c) - Eye color
> 
> (H/c) - Hair color
> 
> Translation notes are at the bottom.

Anxiety. It felt heavy on one's stomach when they know that something bad is bound to happen. Nothing bad _would_ be happening, however, so why is (Y/n) bothering? The female tugged on her sleeves as she admired the scenery passing by. The ancient buildings, the rich culture that could be seen in the streets, the familiar smell of fresh cooked pasta. It brought a smile to her lips, even if she felt heavy with worry.

Here she was one of Italy's famous regions, Tuscany. Here she sat in a car driving from Florence to a rural area where farms sprouted with lush greens. (Y/n) payed a good sum of money to fund her trip, though her internship might have come in free. All thanks to her previous professor's connections, she was able to come here, in such a beautiful country. She would have to say thanks to that old woman, personally. She might even consider bringing her a souvenir before she goes home.

(Y/n) pulls out her phone from her bag, her thumbs keen on inputting her password. She had to text Professor Wright about her arrival. Knowing that old woman, she would be glad to hear that she safely landed in Florence and that she was on her way to some other professor's home. Surprising that she was invited to a home, rather than having to stay over at a hotel for the months she's staying. Well if she gets close to this professor, perhaps she could get free trips here!

Not that she was counting on it of course! 

It would be nice though.

The young woman pressed on the contact that she knew was her old professor. Really she was a sweet old woman. She was grateful to have met such a caring lady. It was a surprise really, when she managed to land an internship here in Italy! (Y/n) didn't even know that the elderly woman liked her so much that she gave her this opportunity to spend three months here in a foreign country. It was her supposed _birthday_ present, but knowing Professor Wright, she just wants a better future for a student she cared about.

She might as well have been (Y/n)'s second mother. 

"Prof! It's me, (Y/n). I just landed in Italy. I thought you should know," the woman's text read. (Y/n) looked to the side, finding that she was still in the city. Should she perhaps send a picture to her so that she has proof? Surely the older woman would already know that she's here. The time zones varied from place to place. The time here in Italy was 8 hours ahead of the time in America. Well if you lived in the west coast. The United States was such a large country that it had to have different time zones for each region.

If it was..around the afternoon here, it should be late afternoon or evening back in America. She wasn't sure where the old professor was staying. She often moved around too, especially now that she has time for her family. Professor Wright would always take the opportunity to travel around.

Sending the message might give her old professor some relief. When she arrived at the airport, the professor was there, worried about her safety during the trip mostly. (Y/n) thought about sending a picture, but ultimately she decided against it. It would be better if she sent a picture when she arrived at her actual destination, which was a moderately sized villa off in a rural place. A hum leaves the young woman as she pressed her back against the soft cushion of the back seat. Her eyes connect with the reflection of her driver for a moment before she looked off to the side. 

Pressing her head against the glass, her gaze falls on the different things that passed by. Florence was such a busy city, seeing as it was one of the more recognizable cities here in Italy. Florence had its fair share of fame, but of course it's spotlight is taken by Rome, the country's capital. Well could she really blame the people? Rome is of course a hot spot for tourism. The ancient Colosseum, Vatican City, the excavation sites.

Rome was a city of beauty.

(Y/n) took a mental note that she should visit Rome before she leaves the country. Who knows..perhaps she'll have enough money in the future to travel. 

Was she already planning ahead of time?

Well planning for a future that was farther away. She should be planning for the one that she's nearing. She should plan what she would say when she reaches the villa. What else did her professor tell her about the new teacher that she was headed off to see? Professor Wright did not give that much...information about the man she was about to see. Of course she has some doubts that she's..well..going to somewhat _safe_ place in a foreign country that she's not familiar with. Everyone should have a little doubt in them.

It helps people think at first.

But sometimes that thinking escalates to overthinking.

Speaking of the matter, was she doing just that?

(Y/n) thought about it hard and well, finding that she was _probably_ doing just that. The woman felt the phone vibrate in her hand. Ah how lovely! She got a text back from her old professor. Unlocking her phone once more, she immediately opens the messaging app she had in her phone. 

"That's good news!" the text said, "I can't wait for you to meet Professor Vargas! He is a very nice man! I'm sure you'll grow fond of him!"

The young woman knew that he was an old teacher, around the age of her old professor, actually. Somewhere around the mid to late 60's? Perhaps younger, considering the male looked like someone in their late 40's. (Y/n) wonders what the man does to look young, what skin care routines they use. Must it be that they live a stress free life? Surely that could be the case! It might _not_ be also.

A hum comes from the student as she taps the keys on her phone's keyboard. She figures that she'll keep a conversation with her last professor before she arrives there. It looks like the trip there might take a while. It might take a few minutes or just a few hours, depending on the traffic on this day. There the young woman sat, typing away questions and worries that she has embedded in her mind.

Soon in no time, she'll arrive at the villa that she's suppose to be at! It's only a matter of time till she gets there.

The trip to the place she was supposed to visit didn't necessarily take that long. The traffic in the city must be calm. It must be busier during the weekend. A hum leaves her as she spots the villa that she was suppose to roll to. The..size of the place was strangely.. _large_. She did not expect to stay in a house such as this! She saw a picture before, of course, but she thought it was _moderately_ sized. The amount she paid for the three month room and utilities didn't match the price of this home. Feeling sweat down her forehead, (Y/n) increasingly got more nervous.

A big house meant that..the professor that she was going to live with was probably super rich.

Little did she know, he is quite wealthy.

A short _"Grazie¹"_ left her mouth as she opened her purse to pay for the fare. The driver must need gas on the way back to Florence. The drive did take a while, more so around an hour and a half. The young woman pushed on the car door, letting herself out. The scent of fresh air travels her lungs, giving her a breath of life. It's good to be finally out of there! Good to be out here in the open. 

(Y/n) stumbles her way to the trunk of the cab, pulling out her two backpack and suitcase. There were essentials in there. If she loses these luggage, she would lose her personal belongings such as clothes, toothbrushes, chargers, things like that. She would never pack her passport in there, nor will she leave her visa in there. Those were kept in the purse that hang beside her. A sigh comes from her as she closed the trunk, making sure it was closed properly afterwards. 

"Ah you must be the intern!" A voice called out to her. (Y/n) whips her head to the direction where she heard the voice. There he was, the professor that she was supposedly staying with. A smile decorates her face as she navigates through the gravel path of the front yard. Sure there was concrete there, but the way to the front door was laid with small pebbles and rocks.

Their house..was quite beautiful. It looked like it was full of life. The gardener of the place probably put a lot of time and effort into making the scenery beautiful. Oh don't think she didn't notice the trees that were in the back of the house. It appeared to be some sort of..farm in the back. It looked like this place was growing with different forms of life. 

Such a warm sight.

"Good afternoon sir!" the young woman called out to the man she knew was the professor she'll work for, " _Buon pomeriggio²_!"

When the young woman spoke Italian, Romulus couldn't help but let out a laugh. Certainly adorable, and she was adorable as well! He could not avoid that fact of course. A hum leaves the Italian as he called the young one over so that he could properly introduced himself.

(Y/n) shyly approached the professor she was supposed to meet. There she wore a sheepish smile as she sent a small wave to the professor. She sees the man later lean forward, pressing air kisses on both her cheeks. Her cheeks brightened up before she shakes her head. Right! The Italian greeting.

"No need for the _sir_ nonsense. Please just call me Prof! I'm fine with that!" A heart chuckle comes from the old Italian as he lightly patted her back, "Come! I must show you to my family! You must want to introduce yourself to then, si?" 

Family? Oh..(Y/n) thought that it was just gonna be her and Professor Vargas. That was weird. Was this..a family villa?

The confused look Romulus found on the woman's face was a laughable sight. Did Carolyn not fill her in with the details? Well he didn't really tell Wright that he would have his grandchildren over for the summer. He must have missed out on the opportunity to tell her that. Besides! The three of them might get along with each other, seeing as they all were the same age!

He might actually have to reserve the family greeting later, seeing as how she might be tired from her flight.

A low hum leaves the professor, grabbing her rolling suitcase as he left to open the door for her. Someone must have closed it. Surely it was one of the house helpers he had with him. He does remember making a rule to close the front door always, a rule that sometimes the old man forgets. Ah can anyone really blame him? He was growing old after all! 

"Come! Make yourself at home! You must be exhausted from your flight."

The cheerful tone that left Professor Vargas' mouth grabbed (Y/n)'s attention. After minutes of standing there and pondering, she now just realized that she was..literally staying in one place. A blush envelopes her cheeks as she quickly nodded her head. Her body shadows the old man's moves, getting closer to the front door. Once inside, the woman couldn't help but look around and scan the interior of the house that she was going to stay in for a while. 

It was quite spacious on the inside actually. As to be expected of such..a grand looking villa. Despite it's antique, cozy aesthetic, it sure does provide a lot of space inside. The soft hum of the fan catches her attention, making her shift her eyes to look at a curious boy sitting beside an electric fan, reading a book. One can assume that it's most likely in Italian, or in English, seeing how the professor spoke the language. (Y/n) tore her eyes off of the boy to look at the professor, who was curiously looking at her.

Did..he say something?

The old male could only laugh at her expressions. He shook his head as he turned to look at his grandson who sat in the living room. Not even noticing the guest hm? To be expected. Lovino wasn't a person who was _sociable._ His brother, Feliciano, was the opposite of him however, always out and about in the nearby city of Florence. 

"That's one of my grandchildren. He's staying here for the summer," Romulus mused, smiling, "He's nice once you get to know him. He takes for him to warm up, however. You'll get to meet him later, or tomorrow, if you manage to sleep in all night." A warm chuckle leaves Romulus' throat.

"Ah..I see...I see," (Y/n) muttered. She shifted her gaze to look up at the staircase in front of her. Her eyes then trail off to look back at the professor, who was now _carrying_ her luggage. Ah! He didn't have to do that! She could carry that herself just fine! It was light anyway!

"S-Sir I can-"

"No need, _donna³,_ I'm still a very fit man! You may think that my age gets to me sometimes but it doesn't!" Another laugh comes from Romulus as he shook his head. "Come. Your room is just upstairs. I had one of the helpers clear out the space so that you can live comfortably."

The young woman nodded her head, sparing the professor's grandchild a glance before she left to go upstairs. 

On the way up, the girl noticed that..there was a lack of air conditioning. This must be an old house then, if there's none of that connected. There would be no need anyway. She could always settle for the warm breeze the summer days provided. Or she could go with a fan. Either one is fine. Following the footsteps of the professor, she finds herself entering a small, cozy room. It was small enough for her to get comfortable in. If it were a big, open space, then she might have had a problem with it.

Not that she doesn't like wide spaces! 

She just thinks it's embarrassing to be given a room so..big.

(Y/n) spares a glance to her new professor, a smile creeping up to her face as she looked up at his bright brown eyes. She felt warm, she felt comfortable immediately. No wonder Professor Wright gave her this professor to work under. If it were anyone else, she would have been a nervous mess within the first seconds of meeting them! Luckily this man didn't seem at all _strict_. It looks like he's actually had guests over before. Well at least she's not the first one to experience this man's kindness.

" _Grazie,_ " (Y/n) muttered, "Thank you."

"Of course, _donna,_ " Romulus smiled, "Your room is right across from my grandson's. If you need to ask questions, I'm sure you're able to ask him about it."

"I..I see," the young woman nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, Prof."

Her (e/c) eyes watch the professor start walking away. As she was about to close the door, she felt heavy footsteps walking her direction. Something stops her from shutting herself out of the world. A hand grabs on to the door, pushing it open gently. There stood the old man, peaking through the small crack.

"I almost forgot! If the other grandchild doesn't wanna talk, you can always ask the other one!"

There was another one?

"Okay I'll also keep that in mind," a short laugh comes from (Y/n). Once the older male has let go of her door, she closes it softly, as to not damage the home. She places her suitcase down on the floor as she takes off her shoes, letting her feet free from its walls. She moves over to where her suitcase was placed. She tossed the baggage on the twin bed covered with white sheets, her fingers opening the zipper. (Y/n) knew she had to organize her baggage, as she did pack everything in a hurry.

It's certainly a surprise to pack so much stuff in an unorganized fashion. 

Her hands grabbed the clothes that she packed, putting them in different categories on the bed. The shirts went with the shirts, shorts with the shorts, vice versa. If she sorts them out now, she'll won't have to worry about it now.

As she placed her various garments on the bed, a notification alert grabs her attention. Her (e/c) eyes look to where her black shoulder bag sat at. The first thing that she has in her mind was " _That must be Professor Wright."_ Wanting to talk to her pseudo mom, she grabs her phone in a hurry, immediately unlocking the phone.

"Romulus just contacted me. He says that you're at his home, safe. Are you liking it there so far?"

Of course she was liking it. Even if she was here on an internship, it felt like she was taking a vacation, with how she was being treated. A hum comes from the young woman as she tapped on the keyboard of her phone. She had to text back immediately so that the old woman doesn't have to worry. That reminds her..she should probably text her parents as well.

They were quite..hesitant to let her go to Italy by herself. They didn't know that she trusted Professor Wright, and she was right to trust such a good woman. (Y/n) often said to herself that she was closer with the old teacher rather than her parents. Perhaps its because they see eye to eye on things.

"It's lovely here! I'm so grateful to have been given this opportunity, prof!" 

A smile crawls up to her face as she gently tosses the phone to the bed, letting it sit there while she sorts her belongings. It sure didn't take that long to sort clothes out. It only took an hour or so due to how she packed it. (Y/n) had to refold her things before she put it away, back in her rolling suitcase. There was another case that she didn't get to sort out, though it was a hand carry bag. There were small miscellaneous things in there. 

Her studies, papers, and journals were kept in the small briefcase.

Pushing aside the larger case, hiding it away in a corner for her to look through later, she places the small brown case on the bed. There her papers were sprawled all over, causing stress on (Y/n)'s shoulders. So much for _organization_. Delicately lifting up the documents and journals, she places them on the bed. Soft humming leaves the female's mouth as she quickly sorted through her things. In no time, her research and other _odds and ends_ were tucked back in the case. Later, it would be tucked under the bed. Some things were placed in the drawer beside her, mostly those things were pencils, pens, and other things that she might need. 

There was one small pocket notebook that (Y/n) kept on her bed. There she had various sketches of roman busts and statues that were made of marble. Though she studied archaeology, she had a small minor degree in fine arts. The woman knew that it would be quite useful in the field, especially since all she's been doing is looking at various ancient forms of art. Her sketches weren't at all neat but there was enough neatness to make it a proper drawing. 

Though..it really looked more like a sketch.

Flipping through the pages of small drawings she drew, (Y/n) finds a smile crawling up to her face. The woman took a seat and eventually she was laying down. She doesn't want to bother changing. Perhaps at night, she'll change into something more comfortable for sleeping. The woman fills the air with low murmurs, murmurs of the notes she placed within each page. Eventually something catches her attention. The low hum of a car's engine could be heard behind her. 

With a new spark of curiosity, (Y/n) places her book down to glance at the window. There in the front lawn was a car parked in the driveway. She could make out a familiar person but beside it stood another male. He looked around..her age. He looked similar to the man that she saw in the living room. Her careful (e/c) eyes watched as her new professor hugged the boy, greeting him like how he greeted her. They look close to each other. Must this be the grandson that Professor Vargas had told her about?

Just for a moment it felt as if the world stopped. Pretty auburn eyes connected with her astonished (e/c) pair. Now that they looked at each other, she could properly study his face. He had the same...nose as the professor. They shared the same smile. 

An immediate reaction should have been " _Oh crap I gotta hide_ " but (Y/n)'s was certainly different. She was..entranced by his appearance. She managed to keep a stare for a minute longer before she shied away. The woman scolded herself as she realized that she was staring at some stranger, though a feeling told her that they might get well acquainted. A warm, fuzzy feeling nestled in her chest. She knew what this..odd little feeling was but she wouldn't dare thinking more into it. Sure she found the man cute, but a question could be asked.

_Did she creep him out? Did she ruin already ruin her first impression?_

(Y/n) shook her head as she sits back down on the bed she was given. Her hands touch the notebook that she was admiring earlier. A hum comes from her as she grabs it and hides it in a drawer that stood beside her bed. A yawn leaves her mouth. A heavy feeling of exhaustion washes over her small form, causing her to sink further down on the comfy bed. The pillow presses against her head. This bed..surely felt like heaven.

With a satisfied smile stuck to her face, she felt like she was floating in heaven. Soon enough she drifts off to sleep, not caring if it was still daytime. She'll get used to the timezone soon..for now she'll catch up on sleep. The woman was hoping on getting at least 8 hours of sleep.

But her wishes were cut short.

A loud knock causes the woman to spring up from her bed. A groan comes from her mouth as she stumbles off of the bed, her hands grabbing her phone that laid beside her. She used its back flashlight for light so that she could navigate through the darkness safely. Her hands fumble with the switch, flicking it up before she opened her door. 

Before her stood a man..someone familiar. This was the man that she was looking at earlier, the one that was in the driveway, the one that connected eyes with her for a moment. Being woken up so harshly caused her to be in a dream like state. There the woman stood staring up at the auburn eyes that the male had on his face.

He was quite..handsome, (Y/n) wasn't going to deny that. Now that he was closer, she could properly study his face. He had similar, strong features to his grandfather. He had a strong nose, light rosy skin, pretty auburn eyes. His lips were plump, but they weren't thick. They had enough pink in them to make them look pretty. His hair was parted in the middle with a curious curl to the side of his hair. This...particular curl was on his right.

A smile curls up as his face as he waved his hands in front of her. That immediately caused her to stop staring. A warm blush colors her features as she looked away. Shit..how long has she been staring?

" _Bella⁴_ my _nonno⁵_ told me to call you over for dinner." the stranger spoke to her, though (Y/n) was clearly not thinking about speaking to him. Damn..he has a nice voice too. It wasn't deep, nor was it too high. It was perhaps just right. Finding that she was standing in one spot for too long, she shook her head, embarrassed by how she was acting. 

"I'll..I'll be down in a minute. Let me just..do something," (Y/n) managed to mumble, a nervous smile crawling up to her lips.

The male didn't seem to mind her awkward demeanor, in fact he laughed lightly. To him, it was adorable. It was certainly a while since his grandfather actually had guests over at the villa. This one was certainly his favorite! She acted like a soft bunny. That was her first impression on him. A bunny, a lost one even. How adorable. _Che Carina⁶_. 

"If you need to know where the bathroom is, I can show you _bella,"_ Feliciano hummed, his auburn eyes watching her as she stumbled around in her room. She was certainly looking for something. 

Looking for her hairbrush so that she could brush her hair! It wasn't everyday she finds someone cute asking her to come down for dinner. It's quite embarrassing being seen like a mess. (Y/n) fumbles with the drawers, her hands grabbing the hairbrush she tucked inside. Her eyes look to find the door open, and the cute Italian was still standing there. A blush covers her face again as she walked forward, smiling. Oh dear..he must have saw..what she was doing, fumbling around. He must that that she was some sort of fool!

Good job (Y/n)!

"Right..where's the bathroom?" (Y/n) chirped.

"Right this way, _bella"_ Feliciano hummed, smiling at the woman. He took the lead of course, while the other shadowed him. Soft creaks of the floors filled the hallway as silence kept their mouths shut. (Y/n) could be seen scurrying towards the small comfort room, locking the door afterwards. Steps could be heard outside, indicating that the man had left to go downstairs.

(Y/n) takes in a deep breath as she looked at her reflection on the mirror then at the hairbrush that she grabbed with her. A sigh comes out of her as she shook her head. Her mind buzzed with ideas mostly concerned over how she made her first impression.

Might that man already see her as an awkward sort of girl? 

Oh she tries not to hold such an impression. She wanted to make it better. She was outgoing! That's for sure!

Brushing the tangles in her hair, she softly hums a tune that was in her mind. She mustn't take long. They might be waiting for her.

(Y/n) now knows where the restroom is, and so she'll take note of that. The woman takes the brush with her as she retreats back to her room. She doesn't want to make a mess in such a nice house. What kind of house guest would she be if she wasn't responsible for her things! Well she would never be inviting over again!

The woman rushes down the stairs. Her (h/c) colored locks bounce around with her body as she hops down a step. She wore a bright smile on her face as she approaches the elegant dining area. There in the center was a wooden table. The table had a glass interior. The chairs surrounded the surface had a similar style, though the wood's color was a bit darker. The cushions were colored a wine red. Various paintings decorated the vanilla white walls and off to the side was a display case. Sets of plates and cups were inside.

Looking at the occupants of the dining table, she spots the professor and his two grandsons. They sat by each other. Professor Vargas sat in the very first seat, sitting as the head of the table. There was a spot beside him and that place already had plates and cutlery set for her.

"I'm sorry if I took too long, prof," (Y/n) beamed, shining an apologetic smile at the old man, "I took a nap and I had to get ready so I don't look like a mess." A soft giggle comes from her as she approached the dining table. He seemed to dismiss it and beckoned her to take a seat. For such a small family, there was so much space on the table. They must have a lot of guests if the table was so big. 

The woman of course takes a seat at where she was showed to sit at. A hum comes from her as she connected her (e/c) eyes with a bright auburn pair. The professor was so cheerful it was somewhat overwhelming. The man was very hospitable too.

"You must meet my family while you're staying here, (Y/n)," Romulus spoke, his hand motioned her to look at the his two grandsons. With a smile on his face, he speaks cheerfully. "These are my grandsons. They're staying over for the summer! They always do, really. They often do so whenever I have guests around."

(Y/n) shifts her gaze to look at the two Italians. Ah..how curious. She's never gotten to properly looked at the other one, but the one beside him..she has already seen up close. This one had darker hair his curl leaned to the left side of his head. Instead of sharing the same bright amber hues, he had bright olives. That was certainly a wonder to her.

" _Nonno,_ Not to be rude but your guest has a problem with staring," One spoke. The olive pair that the woman studied seemed to glare at her, which caused her to cut herself off from her thoughts. A blush dusted her face as she shook her head, looking away.

" _M-Mi dispiace⁷!_ I just have a habit of..taking a good look at people I'm acquainted with. It helps with getting to know them," (Y/n) murmured. Her thoughts were mixed up now. She felt guilty for looking at him for too long. Her lips pursed to a pout as she looked down at her plate in shame. 

"No need to get so shy, _donna._ My grandson is like that! Please he doesn't mean it." After a short apology comes from the professor, he sends a soft look to his eldest grandson. This was no way to treat a guest, even if he said _"Not to be rude._ " That excuse doesn't cut what he said to her. All guests need to be treated with respect in this household. Lovino should know that.

"Ah si si! _Mio fratello⁸_ doesn't really mean it. He's just a real meanie at first," Feliciano hummed. He spared a glance at Lovino and they shared gazes, only for a moment, before they pulled away. They both looked at the girl in front of them. Feliciano certainly had a smile on his face while his brother did not. Always so grumpy, but he can never really blame his brother. He was always a shut in, never really interested in making friends with guests. 

Maybe he'll like this one though. He knows that look from his brother earlier. When she walked into the room, he saw him. Lovino took occasional glances at her before he looked at his plate. His _fratello_ 's odd behavior can make one laugh, really.

(Y/n) hesitantly nodded before she gave them all a smile. She was okay with that. She knew that staring was bad, that it was rude, but she couldn't help it sometimes. To get to know a person's face, one must study it. That's how she got to pass her classes in archaeology and history. She memories faces and associated events with those features.

"Please I understand why. Still I would like to apologize for what I did," (Y/n) hummed, smiling. "My name is (Y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you both."

" _Piacere di conoscerti⁹, bella!_ My name is Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas," the one with auburn eyes replied back. He shared the same facial expression as her. Feliciano stood up to give her a hand to shake.

A laugh comes from the woman as she leaned forward to shake the male's hand. She had to lean over, actually, because she almost couldn't reach him. Luckily for her she didn't really have to stretch that far because he was taller by a couple of inches. "Pleasure to meet you too, Feliciano. Please..no need to call me bella. Don't think I don't know what that means." Another leaves her mouth, another spring of giggles that is. 

"Lovino," the one beside Feliciano started to speak, "Lovino Vargas. _Lieto di incontrare anche voi¹⁰._ " 

He didn't bother standing up, as he wasn't fully interested in her just yet. Sure..she did look a little interesting to him, seeing as her manner was certainly different from the past house guests. Lovino would have to warm up to her though. Unlike his brother, he doesn't go making friends easily.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lovino." The smile on (Y/n)'s face never left. They finished introductions so now it was more for idle chatter between the group. (Y/n) tried to be more talkative, trying her best not to embarrass herself further. Food started to come in just seconds later. A woman, perhaps around the age of Romulus, maybe a little older, walked in the room carrying a bowl of something. Judging by the smell, it was clearly something..meaty.

Once the lid was taken off, it was pretty obvious what it was. Well it was spaghetti of course, which seemed to be Feliciano's favorite as he immediately tried to get the first serving. His grandfather stopped him, of course, before he could grab the serving fork.

"Please, (Y/n), go ahead and take the first serving. Ladies first after all," Romulus mused. 

The woman looked up at him and then to the food in front of her. With a nod, she leaned against the table to get her first serving. She had gotten enough to fill her stomach for the night. Sitting back down, she hands over the fork to the next person, which was Feliciano. The man was seen taking almost..half of the meal. The sight made Romulus laugh. He moved a little closer to his student, sparing her a whisper.

"Here's a reminder: remember to grab the first serving if it's pasta. Feliciano takes almost half of it," the old man chuckled. It earned him a soft laugh from the female. The rest of the group watched as Feliciano eats his food. Bits of sauce was on the outer corner of his face. He didn't even bother eating neatly huh?

Swirling the fork, (Y/n) eats a bite of her food. Oh well..no wonder Feliciano was in such a hurry to eat it. It basically tasted like heaven. A hum comes from the woman as she takes in another bite, but slowly. She doesn't want to start choking, and eating messily in front of people like Feliciano is quite embarrassing for her. Of course it's her first day here, she doesn't want to set off an impression that she was a messy eater. 

Well only sometimes.

"(Y/n) you should get some rest today and tomorrow. I know your body hasn't adjusted to Italy's timezone yet," Romulus mused, smiling, "We'll have our discussions later around Wednesday afternoon, how does that sound?"

It took a while for (Y/n) to reply to her teacher, as she was eating when he asked the question. With the help of water, she was able to gulp it in within a couple of seconds. Grabbing a tissue, she wipes the corners of her mouth before she starts speaking. "That sounds like a great idea, professor. I might need some time sleeping. The flight here was long and exhausting." Another laugh leaves her lips. 

After a few more bites she was able to finish her plate. (Y/n) drinks in the last gulps of water in her glass before she lightly sets it down on the table. She stands up and lightly pushes her chair. Her eyes look around, spotting the maid that had brought over the food. She smiled at the older woman before she approached her.

" _Signora, ha bisogno di aiuto?¹¹_ " (Y/n) smiled at the older woman. She shook her head, though she seemed to appreciate the help. The younger lady walked over to where her plate was and handed over the dishes to the maid. Romulus grinned at the small interaction. He beckoned his student over.

"You don't need to help around. Just make yourself comfortable. You are a guest here, after all," the professor spoke. (Y/n) gives him a nod before looking at the maid. A small yawn comes from her. Ah..shew as still tired. With a hum comes from her mouth, the young woman looks to the two grandsons and then to her teacher.

"Prof..I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?" (Y/n) asked.

"Well I'm not going anyway tomorrow. Of course you'll see me," Romulus replied. His smile never left his face.

Another short hum comes from woman as she walks away from the table. "Good night prof, Lovino, Feliciano. I'll see you all tomorrow." After bidding them all a good night and taking care of whatever nightly business she has to do before bed, she retreats to her small room. She doesn't bother turning on the light anymore, as she just used her phone to guide her way. With another small yawn, she drops on her bed. Immediately her consciousness was taken from her.

This does it for day one, maybe the rest be as interesting as this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " One has to get acquainted with the locals no? "

Morning comes by quicker than (Y/n) had expected. Well when one has had a recent change in time zones, of course it could feel like that. The woman shuffles around in her bed, her mouth mumbling words as she talked in her sleep. The morning breeze sweeps by her open windows, causing her unconscious body to shiver. Wearing her clothes that she deemed fit to sleep in for a hot night, most of her skin was exposed. Her hands grab around, trying to get a blanket to cover herself. Once she was comfortable again, all warm underneath a thin sheet of blanket, she would fall back to sleep.

Though her plans of sleeping again were cut off when the woman heard a knock on her door. 

(Y/n) never knew herself as a heavy or light sleeper. It was more like she was in between. She had moments where she slept through alarms and moments where mere shuffles of things around her room would wake her up. Usually the wind was a huge contributor to waking her up. The cold can really get to you sometimes, especially if it's too cold to sleep comfortably in one place. 

The woman kept her eyes closed, trying to keep her thoughts away from waking up. No no...she should get more rest. Her professor said that he was giving her the opportunity to rest and maybe get to know the locals. Who was the one who was trying to wake her up anyway? 

Oh the student tried to ignore further knocks in the hopes of the person going away, but it seems like they were persistent, knocking another time. But this time it was louder than the last. It sounded more like someone was banging on her door rather than softly knocking. Whoever it was tapping on the wood sure wanted her to wake up. Which..(Y/n) wasn't too pleased with. 

Mumbling and groaning again, the woman pushes herself up and gives out a loud yawn. She doesn't bother covering her mouth for this one. Why would she? There was no one around her after all. With a short, quiet hum, the woman kept herself still to make sure that she wasn't going to fall back to sleep. And before they could start knocking again, (Y/n) decided that maybe it was a good idea to reply to them.

"I'm coming!" The foreign student called out to the knocker, "Give me a few minutes please!"

With that, the person behind her door stood still, waiting for her to get up. Great..now she had a time limit to make sure that the person wasn't going to be angry at her for being..well...slow when it comes to freshening up in the morning. A sigh comes from the female as she threw the blanket away from her body, letting her shiver upon contact with the cold in the room. (Y/n) used any method she fancied to keep her hair away from her face, be it from pinning it to the side or tying it back. Her hands grabbed the edges of the covers and pulled them up to fold them.

Even if she was guest, she still had the duty to clean the place she was staying in. It was only right after all.

Now that her given be was tidied up, it was finally time to freshen up and change clothes so that she was ready for the day. A sigh leaves the woman as she pulled out her suitcase from under the bed, clicking the locks open so that she could get whatever she wanted to wear today. Anything would be fine, anything light would be better. During this time of the year, it would be really humid and hot. Satisfied with her picks for the day, she grabs her towel so that she could shower in the bathroom. 

(Y/n) sighed again as she walked up to the door that separated her room from the hallway. She wore a smile on her face as she swung the door open, the sight revealing a pair of olive orbs. The same hue that she saw last night, the one who was staring at her constantly, trying to study her and get to know her without spilling words. For a moment nothing spilled from their lips as they continued to look at each other, trying to understand the other's expression.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison, though they don't mean to say it at the same time. A soft groan comes from Lovino as he shook his head, a light blush dusting his tan features. His olive eyes look away from the female's (e/c) pair, trying to distract himself and avoiding embarrassment. 

"My _nono_ asked to call you for breakfast. He thought you would have been awake by now." His voice was clear, but the words that left his mouth a few seconds later were muffled. Something about..well..from what the woman could decipher, he said something like "it sure doesn't look like it."

With how (Y/N) woke up, which was sudden, the woman hadn't had the chance to get her brain working. So in turn, she processed things slower than normal. For another few seconds of staring in silence, all the female could muster to reply was a simple nod. Her mind thought of things to say to him to avoid an awkward atmosphere that they were fated to get. Her hands tightly clasp on the clothes she held, keeping her head down. "Sorry. I still need to get used to the time zone here, but I promise that I'll get it in no time." 

Her tone was clearly softer than hers. It was due to how she cowered before his sight, something that the Italian noticed. Ah great..what has he done now. Did he ruin another chance to talk to her? Well his bad! He doesn't know how to socialize with people that much. Now if he had gotten the skills that his brother had maybe things would have gone smoother! Lovino cussed himself in his mind as he stepped aside so that the woman could move. No words were exchanged after they separated, but little before she had gotten in the bathroom, he told her something.

"Breakfast is ready outside, we'll be waiting in the backyard. You can just ask around if you need help, or if you yell loud enough, my idiot-" Lovino stopped himself. A sigh comes from him as he shook his head. Right right, no need to trash talk to his brother now. It was his grandfather's request for the whole month to avoid that problem. " _I mean_ my brother would help," he continued. 

The two shared another connected gaze, with (Y/n) nodding her head before she closed the door. With that being said, Lovino walked down the stairs, heading to the backyard where the said breakfast was.

Being in the comfort of the small private space, (Y/n) was able to stare at herself and contemplate about everything she experience so far. So far things have been great, she was sure that her old professor was hearing news on how she was doing from her current professor. The family has been nice to her..for the most part that is. Lovino seems to be...well..trying to avoid her for some reason. Didn't Professor Vargas say anything about that? Something...about him not getting used to guests and such?

Unlike his brother, who seems to be getting comfortable with just about anyone, Lovino tends to keep to himself. That much was clear to the intern.

(Y/n) hair away from her face as she begins to prepare for her morning shower. Her hands grab the bottles that she had brought over from home. Shampoo, soap, conditioner; basic necessities while staying in another person's home. It would be quite rude to use their products.. she wasn't that type of guest. 

Twisting and turning the handles of the faucet, the woman lets the cold water rush and press against her skin. The warm weather would make one want to stay under the refreshing temperature of the shower, but sadly, one cannot. The water bills would get high again. Hands combed through wet hair, scrubbing the scalp, things like that. (Y/n) would have to make sure that she does a quick one, not wanting to be rude to the hosts of the house. 

Five minutes pass by and soon the rush of water was stopped once the faucets were turned off. Hands were quick to grab a towel and rub off the droplets of water that hugged the woman's skin. (Y/n) twists the cloth around her hair, making sure that it was high and balanced on top of her head. It'll dry her hair, it always does. The intern prepares herself for the weather, wearing light things, making sure that she puts on lotion that was also like sunscreen. 

She'll be out soon, in the warm weather of Italy in the summer. Grabbing her laundry and towel, the intern quickly makes her way to her bedroom, making sure to place her things in the corner where no one can see. She'll handle her own things, she'll wash her own clothes, she doesn't want to seem like a burden to the people giving her a nice place to stay. (Y/n) was keen on not being a horrible guest that sometimes she doesn't realize that it's okay to act like she's at home.

Her professor said so literally a day ago.

Heading back to the hallway, closing the door to her bedroom behind her, the woman's (e/c) eyes connect with a familiar pair. An auburn gaze connects with her hues, making them stand still for a moment. Despite their distance, it was clear that there was...well..something that kept them still. (Y/n)'s mind buzzed with ideas on what to say as she saw Feliciano walk her way, waving her to come over. 

"Breakfast is waiting, bella!" The brunette called over to her, "I thought fratello would have called you by now." His stride was confident, his smile sharing the same aura as his whole being. A walking burst of joy, contradicting the woman's timid and quite shy nature. 

To combat the strange feelings that blossomed in her chest, the feeling of slight anxiety, (Y/n) spares him a smile. She walks to him, waving back. Eventually the two met halfway, sharing grins at each other like how friends would when they see each other on the street or someplace public. 

"Lovino did," (Y/n) spoke, "I just took the time to shower. I'm sure he would have told you." 

"Oh my fratello did!"

"You didn't have to come fetch me again, you know."

"But I wanted to!"

(Y/n)'s mind whirled once more. The fact that he wanted to see her again was a little strange. Maybe Feliciano was just..really determined to get close to her. She already considered him as a lovely host, but the fact that he wanted to befriend her sort of hit her. That was funny, honestly. Might it be because that's how this man usually is? 

Might be.

Feliciano waved his hand, calling over the female guest. (Y/n) didn't hesitate to follow him. Down the stairs they went, chatting things such as "how was the weather," or "Did you sleep well?". They were simple things, nothing too touchy, nothing invasive. It was clear that the atmosphere while talking to the younger Italian brother was much lighter than talking to the other, but the woman knew that she can't blame Lovino for that. He just wasn't comfortable with her yet. 

"I think you would like today's breakfast no?" Feliciano smiled, "Simple breakfast! And then right after, nonno asked me to bring you around town with Lovino. We'll help you with translations and such." 

Get around town? Odd...(Y/n) never thought that she'd get around with talking to the locals here. The family must be well known if the brothers have to show her around and proclaim that she was the new guest. She might as well look at shops that might help her get her own things while she's staying here. Essentials were mostly in her shopping list. Things like clothes, laundromats, snack shops. She might even go scouting for bookstores for office supplies. 

She does need a new journal after all. The woman was running out of space in her current pocket book, with the amount of sketches she's done over the months. 

"Sounds good," was all that left (Y/n)'s mouth as they exited the home to explore the outside. The backyard was rather..large in size. There were trees that provided good shade under the warm sun. The soft chirps of birds filled in the silence, as well as chatter that came from the dining table. Just off to the distance was what looks to be a tomato farm? Other than the fruit trees that scattered the large outdoor area, there was something that caught her eye. A small pool just to the side with a fountain rushing water. 

With a weather like this..it would be great to take a dip in it. Although there's a problem...as..she doesn't have a swimsuit. It wasn't a priority but it was in her list. 

"Hey, are you gonna stop staring at the pool and come over here to eat." The voice was cold, impatient, but clearly it didn't mean to. With a low voice like that, it was safe to assume that it was Lovino calling her over. (E/c) eyes connect with the piercing glare of olive greens, though they were quick to shy away a second later. (Y/n) could only let out a smile, muttering a short "sorry" to the family before rushing over to an empty seat. 

The intern grabbed the spoons and fork hesitantly as she doesn't know what to do. It felt like she had to be invited to eat with them, but...they already have. So being hesitant in a moment like this was sort of..strange. Might it be because of Lovino and how impatient he was? (Y/n) couldn't wrap her head around the reason why she was acting like this. Once again, the young woman spares a glance at the family, looking mostly at her professor. 

"So! Glad you are awake!" Romulus cheered, bringing the woman's uneasy feelings up, "We have plans for today, but no work yet! Don't worry about work at all, I haven't really planned out the lessons yet. You know how long it takes to plan out work for archaeology majors." The joke came by, causing (Y/n) to spurt a short laugh. The sudden giggled caused another to do the same, but it caused a blush for one. It went by unnoticed by the woman but the other two noticed the soft pink on Lovino's face. 

"The brothers will help you around town today, as it is your second day here. You should be able to travel out by yourself once you get suited to the place. It's not far from here, I can assure you, so if you ever need to go by yourself, there should be some bikes you can use." Romulus sent his intern a short smile before he took in a spoonful of his meal. The response he had gotten from her was a short nod. (Y/n) had done the same as the others and took a bite of food. 

The day's plan was already set for today and (Y/n) could get acquainted more with the brothers this way. She wanted to at least get comfortable with them, close enough to be friends. Knowing herself, she would probably never go out of the home to make friends. She would stay indoors and do the work that she intends to do. Which is why..she would like to befriend the brothers so she has company, other than her professor. 

Breakfast went by fast as the group's loud chatter would reduce to small talk. (Y/n) had once again tried to help the maids around, but she was rejected and asked to just sit back and relax. The thought of adding more stress to people like that..it made her feel bad about it, which is why she wanted to help. But she can't force herself to help of course. The woman wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle, but surely she would soon. She has around what..two to three months to stay here in Italy? Good enough time to get used to things here.

(Y/n) pushed some of her hair back as she walked outside to the front yard. One hand clasped the shoulder bag that had her essentials. She had some pocket money just in case she wanted to buy something. The young woman walked behind the two brothers her mind trying to understand what was going on in front of her. They spoke in Latin, a language she didn't expect them to speak in. They must be planning on what to do, things like that. 

(Y/n) can only assume the reason why they're not speaking Italian. Either they don't want to spoil their plan or they're more comfortable speaking in Latin rather than the two other languages. She doesn't mind of course. The brothers can do whatever they want to do. The only thing that the woman wanted was to go into town and mark the ones she would go to the most during her spare time.

Feliciano spared a glance the woman's way, smiling at her softly. "We'll be taking you to places we go to the most, bella! Hope you don't mind that. If you have any request, please feel free to tell us!" Approaching a car, the trio stared at each other and then at the car. The younger brother spoke in a hushed tone, again in Latin. Whatever was said pissed off the elder brother but he complied with whatever. The one that had auburn eyes opened the passenger side of the car, gesturing (Y/n) should sit there.

"Are you sure?" (Y/n) muttered, her eyes connecting with Feliciano's pair. The male didn't hesitate to nod, again showing the same gesture from earlier. For a moment, she looks back at Lovino, who was already seated in the back seat. He was clearly frustrated but he didn't seem to glare at her. Not like before, back at the dining table, that is. He directed it to the seat beside him instead, not wanting to look at the woman who stared at him.

Taking it as an "Okay" from both males, (Y/n) went on to sit in the passenger seat in the car. There was a grumbling feeling in her stomach, saying that she had just stolen a seat from someone she wanted to befriend. She doesn't want to damage the current connection she has with the older male, no no..that wasn't her intention. But..Feliciano did something about it already, so she can't really fix it now. Maybe later, while they're going around town.

The ride to the city didn't take too long, but with the silence, it felt a little longer. Other than the soft humming and the buzz of the radio, nothing much happened between the three of them. Feliciano was too focused driving while Lovino was in the backseat mumbling things to himself. (Y/n) mostly kept to herself, looking out the window, watching the passing scenery. The place was surrounded by plains and farms that seemed to stretch. Trees would occasionally shade the path, sometimes the fruit of those trees would hit the top of the car. 

Eventually buildings came into view, indicating that they've traveled far enough. There was a small smile on the younger brother's face as he parked his car in a spot beside the venue. Everyone was getting ready to go out but the intern they brought along seemed to be stuck in a daze. As he didn't want to leave her alone, the brunette lightly nudged her.

"Daydreaming?" Feliciano giggled, "You have a habit of doing that, bella."

(Y/n) blinked once, maybe twice, before she shook her head. Embarrassment blossomed in her stomach, causing her to turn away from the two. "I do have a habit of doing that..don't I?" She tried to pass it off as a joke, laughing it off. The last thing she wanted was feeling bashful during their trip to the town center. The intern got herself out of the car, pushing hair away from her face. A light summer breeze sweeps by, kissing the spots that were bare on the woman, giving her a light shiver. 

"The town is beautiful," the young woman mumbled, "I don't think I was paying too close attention to the towns passing by. I would have noticed this place yesterday."

"You wouldn't have passed through here anyway, the intersection you probably went through went another way. This place heads more up more," Lovino mumbled. The male shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the woman. He further studied her features, finding that well..she was mostly surprised that he was talking to her.

(Y/n) sent him a short nod, smiling a little. "I see," were the words that left her mouth before they had to cut off their small talk to focus more on walking around town. The woman kept herself in between Lovino and Feliciano as they talked about the various stores. They mostly brought her to the places they knew best and they would even go to the ones that they thought were beneficial for her. There is one place she was most interested in.

The general store, where she could buy the things that she needs the most. Things such as notebooks, pens, pencils; basic necessities for someone who's mostly focused in their work. 

Though other than serious things that catch her mind, there was another place that caught her interest. It was more of like..a subtle look towards it before she looked like she was dismissing the store. In reality, she was just trying to put a marker there so she knows where to go. It was a small toy shop, where she saw a small plush that she could potentially buy for herself or for her friends and family back home. Of course she would want to bring home souvenirs at the end of her trip, she wasn't at home after all.

It's almost like a tourist instinct, really. (Y/n) couldn't help it.

The trio had a short break, stopping a small restaurant that was a walk away from their previous position. (Y/n) took a seat in one of the outdoor seats, making herself comfortable under the shade the umbrella provided. Lovino sat to her right while Feliciano was in front of her. A waiter passed by outside, smiling at a guest they were familiar with. Lovino mostly kept to himself while his brother chatted with the waiter. A hum leaves (Y/n) as she taps her hands against the glass top of the table. The two waited in silence until they were given a menu.

"Took you long enough," Lovino grumbled, sitting up straight once more. He sent a soft glare towards his brother, but Feliciano didn't think much of it. 

"What? I haven't seen Flavio in days! You know how busy he is, fratello." There was a pout on the younger brother's face, though it quickly went away once he looked at the woman they were walking around with. "Bella, do you need help with that?"

The response from (Y/n) was a quick "no." She figured that what she said might have sounded rude, she continues what she said before. "I'm fine..thank you though." She spared them a small grin, returning to the menu right after. It didn't take them a while to order their foods. Well for the two brothers, they were already set, even with drinks. The young woman wasn't necessarily having a hard time reading, it was more like she has too many options. She simply can't pick one dish because they all sound so good.

Soon enough the waiter passed by with a small notebook in their hand. This caused pressure in the woman's head, even if the waiter said to her to take her time. Lovino and Feliciano went on ahead and said their orders, also describing specifics in their order. When it came to (Y/n)'s order, she blurted out whatever she had picked from the list of food she wanted to try, along with her drink. She sent the worker a smile before placing the menu in their hands.

Honestly there were more options but with the time constraints, she doesn't want to prolong the awkward silence between the four of them. (Y/n) placed her hands on the table, intertwining her fingers. Feliciano had done the same, leaning forward, his eyes landing on the woman in front of him. Lovino was looking off to the side, not wanting to interact with them at all. 

"Sooo, bella, how are you liking the town so far?" Feliciano smiled.

"The place is great!" (Y/n) squeaked, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Your welcome! Glad you're liking the town."

As the duo talked among themselves, Lovino was stuck in his own mind. He didn't want to talk to them in a place like this, as he never really was the sociable type, he listened to what they have to say. His brother prodded the woman with questions about her interests, asking about where she was from, what she liked, things like that. He learned more about the woman through this way. Lovino knew if he asked these questions himself, it would be awkward.

Feliciano was always the one that had an easy presence, while his was more..brooding..or uninviting. 

The older male eventually tuned out the voice of his brother to focus more on (Y/n)'s, though, he hadn't planned on doing so. It might have been automatic, honestly. He wasn't complaining, he quite liked hearing her voice. There was a part of him that wished he had the charisma his brother had, especially around guests and strangers. His confidence, his aura, things he envied about his brother.

Their plates soon enough appeared in front of them, causing Lovino to snap out of his thoughts. He sat up straight again and pulled his chair forward. Silverware hit against the ceramic surface of the plates as the trio took in their food. Both (Y/n) and Feliciano continued talking, though it was reduced to small talk rather than friendly banter. As usual, the older male kept to himself, mumbling responses whenever the two tried to include him into the mix.

After spending minutes staying at the restaurant, the trio decided that it was time to head to more places the town had to offer. They stopped by a local market, picking fruits and groceries that they needed back at home. Sure the helpers back at home might have done shopping already, but Feliciano thought that he could go for more pasta this week. Lovino helped pick out fruits such as apricots and peaches, the ones that the trees at home didn't provide them with. (Y/n) merely watched, following their lead most of the time. 

While they were walking around, the more sociable brother managed to bump into more friends, excluding both (Y/n) and Lovino once more. The younger brother chatted with the group, laughing at the jokes they made with him. Someone might have mentioned the young woman they accompanied at some point, but (Y/n) couldn't really translate what they said in her mind. The intern swung herself back and forth, trying to occupy herself in the meantime. Her (e/c) eyes look up to an olive pair, connecting again. There was that feeling again. The linger silence they kept back when Lovino woke her up this morning.

"Your brother has a lot of friends, huh?" (Y/n) smiled at him. She wanted to start a conversation, as she felt he was left out earlier in the restaurant. 

Lovino nodded, letting out a short scoff. His hands crossed on his chest as he looked at his younger brother and his friends. "He has too much time on his hands. I don't know how he keeps this many friends."

Silence would come creeping up the corner again as they both stared at Feliciano. The woman's voice ripped through the thick sheet that covered their mouths. "Do you have this many friends, Lovino?" 

Friends? Lovino had to think for a second, finding that he only had a couple of friends that he respected and talked to. Unlike his brother, who had around a million friends it seemed, he only had a handful. If you can include family members like his older cousin Antonio. Sadly that man was stuck in Spain for the rest of the year, but they do talk over text. 

Before the older Italian can say a word, (Y/n) spoke. "I- I don't mean for that question to sound rude. I was just wondering if you talked to a lot of people like Feliciano."

Olive eyes look down at a (e/c) pair, lingering for a moment, before they pulled away. "It's not rude. Or at least I don't think," Lovino mumbled, "I don't have that many friends like my brother. I'm sure you've noticed how I act with certain people." 

(Y/n) kept her eyes on Lovino, watching words leave his mouth. She would have kept staring but Feliciano was coming back. He finally said by to his friends and reunited with his brother and his new friend. He waved at the woman and then spared a smile at his brother.

"Mi dispiace," Feliciano laughed, "I always get caught up with talking to friends!" The male clapped his hands together, opening the bags of fruit he had in his hands. "I think this is enough, don't you think? Do you think nonno would like more pasta this week? I was considering helping around in the kitchen!"

Lovino looked down in his own bag of groceries, nodding his head. "Yeah..this is enough. Why are you even cooking this week?"

"Isn't it a little obvious? Bella's staying over and you think I'm going to pass the opportunity to let her try my cooking? No no fratello, I will never pass the opportunity!" The younger brother looked at (Y/n), sharing a bright grin. The expression on the young woman's face was..a little mix of shock and bashfulness. No words left her mouth in response, instead, she just turned her head away. 

The eldest looked down at the woman, rolling his eyes. "He does this all the time with guests, don't worry about it."

"Right.." (Y/n) mumbled. She tried to dismiss the weird feelings she had in her chest. She felt a little overwhelmed that the family was doing a lot of stuff. From showing her around town to free meals, it felt a little off. It felt like she was using them, even if they were just offering it to her. The woman wanted to do something as well, and she'll get the chance to do so once the opportunity comes. 

The trio's little market trip comes to an end after Feliciano's interaction with his friends. Lovino had to lead the way back to the car as his memory was much better than his brother's. His younger brother had to make sure that the atmosphere wasn't tense around the three of them. Feliciano prompted for small talk, chatting with the intern while Lovino was left out. It didn't matter to the older brother anymore, though there was a surprising feeling of..longing sprouting in his chest.

Lovino tried to dismiss that feeling, convincing himself that he just wanted to go home. As the two continued to talk, the emotion felt stronger and stronger. With each step, the older brother wanted to chime in the conversation. But what could he contribute to their chatter? His mind buzzed as they continued to walk. With nothing appearing, he just opted for muting everyone around him until they got back to the car.

Luckily for him, the car was just a few steps away from them. Lovino didn't have to continue to exclude himself out again. He knew the ride back home would be quiet, as the three of them were a little tired from walking around town. Placing groceries in the back, the two brothers looked to each other then at (Y/n), who was already inside. 

"You know fratello, I know you want to talk to her," Feliciano smiled, "Do you want any help?"

Lovino stared at his younger brother and then shifted his gaze to the woman in the car. He quickly shook his head, muttering short Latin phrases his brother's way. What he said could be roughly translated as "I'm fine. No need to help me out."

The two males got inside the car. Soon they were on their way back home. The ride back was quiet, as Lovino expected. (Y/n) was once again staring out her window while his brother kept his eyes on the road. The older brother's olive eyes stare at the passing scenery, his mind wondering if he really didn't need help talking to her. His mind was confused to what he wanted at the moment. Sure he did long to talk to the intern this year..as he saw her as a potential friend, but something was off.

To him at least.

It has been a while since he's actually considered talking to the interns his grandfather brought in their summer home. Among the countless people that old man has welcomed in their home, Lovino was interested in her, or at least talking to her. Obviously his brother had been interested with her too, as he chatted with her more than usual. There was just..something about this year's intern that made him scratch his head.

And the male would continue to do so until the three of them arrived back home. 

At the front gates of the home, the three were greeted by the oldest male. Romulus let out a hearty laugh as he waved at the upcoming bunch of young adults. Two of them held groceries in their hand, while one was empty handed. The sight made the old man tilt his head to the side. He figured that the woman would have bought supplies but he guessed not. Speaking of buying things, his two grandchildren looked like they bought more food for the week.

He knew right off the bat that Feliciano was planning something.

"How was your walk around town, (Y/n)?" Romulus asked, smiling.

"It was great. We went to stores and Lovino and Feliciano showed me around the local market. I think I have some places in mind that I could visit in my free time, prof."

"That's good! I'm glad!" (Y/n)'s professor laughed. His soft brown gaze looked to the two brothers, patting them both in the back. "How about you two put those in the kitchen yeah? Help out in the kitchen." 

Both Lovino and Feliciano nodded. Soon they left the front yard to head inside, helping around the house like their grandfather asked them to do. This left (Y/n) and Romulus together outside, but they would soon go in one of the rooms. A study area, mostly. The walls were decorated with bookcases filled with works that were either from the professor himself or from his colleagues. There were also small trinkets here and there. The young woman was invited to take a seat on the couch as the older male booted up his computer and turned on his projector.

"So, lets talk about what we're going to do this week."

**Author's Note:**

> For the italian bits, I just used google translate- I know it's not the best but I don't really have anything else ;-;
> 
> Translation Notes:
> 
> 1.) Grazie - Thanks/ Thank you  
> 2.) Buon pomeriggio - Good Afternoon  
> 3.) Donna - Woman  
> 4.) Bella - Beautiful  
> 5.) Nonno - Grandfather  
> 6.) Che Carina - How cute/ How pretty  
> 7.) Mi dispiace - Sorry  
> 8.) Mio Fratello - My brother  
> 9.) Piacere di conoscerti - Pleased to meet you  
> 10.) Lieto di incontrare anche voi - Nice to meet you too  
> 11.) Signora, ha bisogno di aiuto - Do you need help, ma'am


End file.
